Angels
Synopsis Biology Appearance * Humanoid * Wings (white being the most common color; brown, red, blondish, black, and silver other notable ones) * Peak physical condition and health It is widely believed that Angels and Humans share a common ancestor due to exceptional similarities in their external traits. From head to toe an Angel resembles a Human in almost every aspect. There is but only a single exception; the fabled wings. The large feathered appendages are revered as a symbol of grace, and stand as the defining characteristic of the taxon. Abilities Strength & Endurance An Angel's morphology is vastly antithetic to that of a Human. Due to high bone density of the skeletal structure, an abundance of extremely resilient tendons, ligaments, muscular and epidermal tissues, and exceptional efficiency in the utilization of biochemical energy throughout the anatomy, an Angel is capable of lifting five to ten times their own body weight, and producing ten to twenty times that weight in pressure. Such an impressive feat is further realized by the fact that, for the same reasons, the average female Angel weighs between two-hundred to two-hundred and fifty pounds and the average male Angel between three-hundred to three-hundred and fifty pounds. Other exploits of these anatomical designs include significant tolerance to blunt trauma, the ability to withstand excessive physical stress without tiring, and the quality of survival and function even in the absence sustenance on a regular basis. Contrary to what may be presumed, an Angel's wings are not fragile by any means. As an extension of their body the wings are capable of lifting up to three times the Angel's body weight. As may be expected the size of the wings is typically determined by the weight of the Angel in question, although ten to fourteen feet is considered an approximate mean. Certain conditions may arise by which an Angel's wings do not fully develop. Healing Numerous biological purities protect Angels from diseases, toxins, and other ailments that plague races like Humans, and give rise to their prolonged senescence. The cell division process of an Angel intrinsically has no defined limitations. It is theorized to be endless and able to be manipulated based on the will of the individual. The process is commonly expressed in the form of an exceptional healing factor. Contusions, incisions, and other wounds to the flesh will normally repair within minutes or possibly hours depending on severity, with practically no scar tissue left as remains. Injuries of major organs or to the skeleton require a noticeable amount of time more to recover from but will still gradually return to a stable state ultimately. As a result of unlimited cellular division an Angel's physique retains its flawless attributes throughout their lifetime without diminishing due to age or lack of proper exercise. Eyesight Visual modality is arguably one of the most crucial characteristics of the angelic build. The ocular system of an Angel is nothing short of astonishing. The detection of light in the infrared range of the spectrum is but a single skill of the complex adaptions. Various forms of lenses exist within the eye that cause differential outcomes. Ordinarily, however, what is expressed by this is an unmatchable visual acuity when it relates to the observation of detail. Many Angels possess an eidetic (photographic) memory as a indirect result of this. The lenses may also be positioned in front of the retina to allow for exceptional eyesight in low-light environments due to an increased reflection of visible light. Placement of these transferable lenses elsewhere can cause a telescopic effect whereby the Angel is able to clearly distinguish objects at great distances or even while they, or the object, are traveling at exceeding velocities. Other The lungs of an Angel are composed of four separate air sacs spread throughout the abdomen area. They are essential for flight as they allow for effectual breathing at high altitudes. By comparison they are each slightly smaller than those of a human. Adept at storing and resupplying necessary gases to the body on demand these powerful organs also permit an Angel to go without inhaling or exhaling for extended periods of time (typically around twenty minutes to half an hour). Diet Angels are biologically herbivorous. They consume only pure organic substances, many of which are cultivated solely for them. Products with synthetic additions are typically not tasteful and can often be relatively toxic to their anatomy if ingested. Foods grown especially for the race possess a composition of highly nourishing components that are intended to maximize functionality of the Angel's physical conditions. The body of an Angel will utilize one-hundred percent of the absorbed nutrients with virtually no wasted portions, and what energy it is unable to make use of immediately is ultimately able to be stored for an extensive amount of time. This can result in an Angel not being required to feed for days or possibly even weeks after but a single meal. Life Cycle The average lifespan of an Angel is approximately two-hundred years. Exceptions do exist however. Rare cases of prolonged senescence can occur which give rise to a vastly extended life expectancy. Reproduction is restricted among the angelic population and requires authorization prior to conception. There exists a set of regulations that govern this aspect of the culture. It is common for a pair of Angels to be permitted only one offspring throughout their lifetime. After three months of pregnancy an angelic infant is birthed. Within their initial year an Angel is almost indistinguishable from Human counterparts at a glance. It is not until the wings begin to develop do they display any uniqueness in outward appearance. The maturity rate of Angels differs greatly from that of Humans and is by comparison quite slow. A single year to a Human is biologically equivalent to four months for an Angel. When approaching the fifty to sixty year marks an Angel's aging process practically ceases. It is for this reason that they maintain their physical perfections until the time of their death, as the body is virtually frozen in time once it peaks in performance. Behavioral Traits Society Habitat & Architecture Industry Social Structure Family Life Education Culture & Arts Culture is very important to the lives of Angelim. To people who did not know of the angel race from the previous world their society may seem very backwards but the few who do know believe their arbitrary views of preserving culture is much honorable compared to the conquering countries that had taken place within Arcadia, the former world. Within Nyxheim many angels are taught about their culture and to look after what has become lost within Nyxheim. Many races, animals, and flora that was previously abundant within Arcadia has been cultivated and protected within Isis. The angels are a bit distrusting when it comes to teaching their culture to others however, there are a few exceptions to this rule of people whom have shown their worthy to learn and have been taught (something what are the things angels find the most important). Art is a way of life taught to be pleasing not just to the Goddess Aria but to others and oneself. Singing in choirs can be heard much in the mornings as praise to Goddess Aria. There are many artisans within Isis who work on other forms of art for a living. Sculptures, Paintings, Jewellery and other such things are in abundance. Many homes all over Nyxheim have artwork that has come from Isis. Angels are learning to preserve what is left of dying cultures. With this comes protecting wildlife that has become endangered. The angels do not believe in zoos that cage animals. They have Wildlife nature preserves that are made especially for the protection of animals to live as close to their natural habitats as possible. These reserves are closed off to the majority of the public however a select few for an hour every day may participate in walking the quiet trails in hopes of seeing one of the exotic animals. It is forbidden to walk off the walking paths, be rowdy, poach, and the likes if you do get the chance to visit these reserves. The crime for committing bad within the nature reserves is as high as killing within Isis. There is also the Nightlife that pertains to Angels. Angelim are said to have a variety of Theaters that put on playwrights and such. Different theaters are for different things. All of them are equal entertaining. If anything there are few art forms that can be found within Isis. (See Nightlife and Recreation under Isis for more details). (fix up more later....) Language Sindarin is the language of Angels. As a majestic symphony to one's ears, The Angelim express its sound is as soothing to the soul as ripples on the tide. Rumours have told Sindarin can calm the angriest of creatures in ancient times. Angels enjoy their language just as much as they relish in the arts. Expressing their love for the goddess through songs of praise can be heard every day. Sometimes however, they forget that not every race wants to hear them speak with their holistic lofty language after the war they constructed long ago and the lengthy tones within Sindarin that take time to speak. Angels only teach Sindarin to the one's they deem worthy of other races. They have no problems speaking Avarin but they themselves prefer to speak Sindarin whenever possible. Other languages like Noldorin is deemed bad. The malice within such languages can be heard intently by the angels. An Angel can understand Hexxarin but they choose not to speak it. If they must they can make themselves understood by undead as Hexxarin does use some Sindarin within it. When it comes to other languages like Eldarin that rival in fairness Angels will try to speak even more loftier than usual. Immigration & Emigration Rarely does an angel need to immigrate to Isis. With so few angels compared to other races it is uncanny that Angels are born elsewhere in the world. Often times when a fallen angel has a child the child will be brought to The Amenehet to be raised. Foreigners within their cities are seen with extremities depending on the race they are from. Very few times a race deemed corrupted is allowed entrance to their cities. These races include dark elves, demons, undead, and gorgons. There are few circumstances where that is not entirely the case. Humans are the main immigrates to their cities. Because humans change their view points quite frequently it is taught to the ones allowed entrance to aid them in understanding and acknowledging Aria. Angels have a constant drive to better themselves. With photographic memories learning isn't always a challenge. For that reason some in their latent years may go on a pilgrimage of exploration to behold what wonders of the world are out there. After these small excursions an angel will find themselves seeking to return back home to Isis as nothing remotely feels close to home out there as much as feeling the presence of Aria. Once people have entered their city few times do they ever feel like leaving if their intention to mitigate was earnest. And who could blame them. With the immaculate cities within a utopia there is rarely a need to go elsewhere again. Royal Seal 18:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Races